Victor Strand (Fear)/Gallery
The following are images of Victor Strand. Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 "Cobalt" Strand_Crop.png Strand_taunts_Doug_Thompson.png Victor_Strand.png "The Good Man" Strand 106.jpg Strand FTWD.jpg S1StrandCrop.png Season one victor strand.png Season 2 Victor season 2 poster.jpg FTWD Madison and Strand.jpg "Monster" 201 Strand Vigilant.png FTWD Season 2.jpg FTWD 201 Daniel Strand Stern.png FTWD 201 Madison Strand Wheelhouse.png FTWD 201 Travis Madison Wheelhouse.png FTWD 201 Strand Yacht Deck.png FTWD 201 Strand Upper Deck.png "We All Fall Down" FTWD 202 Strand Café.png "Blood in the Streets" FTWD 204 Strand Deflated Raft.png FTWD 204 Strand Tom Sunbathing.png FTWD 204 Madison Saving Strand.png FTWD 204 Strand Tom Debate.png Strand 204.jpg 204 Strand in distress.jpg "Sicut Cervus" 9 SC Group.jpg Img (1).png 205 Strand and Celia.jpg 5 SC Thomas and Strand.jpg "Shiva" Shiva Madison stops Celia.jpg Shiva Thomas' funeral.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-season-2-episode-7-strand-madison.jpg Season two victor strand.png "Los Muertos" AMC FTWD Los Muertos.png AMC 209 Strand.png AMC 209 Madison & Strand.png AMC 209 Madison & Strand (2).png 209 Madison, Alicia, Ofelia, and Strand.jpg "Do Not Disturb" AMC 210 Madison & Alicia Hugging.png AMC 210 Strand & Madison.png "Pablo & Jessica" AMC 211 Alicia & Strand.png AMC 211 Alicia, Hector, Elena & Strand.png AMC 211 Dinner Party.png "Pillar of Salt" AMC 212 Strand, Madison & Elena.png "Wrath" "North" North 3.jpg Season two victor strand (2).png Season 3 "The New Frontier" 20170716_010115.jpg Promotional Photo, Elena & Strand.jpeg TNF (7).jpg TNF (2).jpg TNF (11).jpg Strand, The New Frontier.jpg "TEOTWAWKI" latest-57.png Promotional Photo, Dante & Strand.jpeg "100" latest-2.png Promotional Photo, Gonzales Dam.jpeg Ftwd 304 rf 0209 2020-rt.jpg Daniel and Lola.jpg "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" FTWD 305 RF 0228 4533-RT-1200x800.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-305-victor-domingo-9351-850x560.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-305-victor-domingo-2-9351-850x560.jpg "Children of Wrath" Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-308-victor-domingo-2-935.jpg 3x08-Children-of-Wrath-Strand-fear-the-walking-dead-40687770-500-333.jpg 3x08-Children-of-Wrath-Strand-fear-the-walking-dead-40687773-500-333.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-308-victor-domingo-935.jpg "The Diviner" Fear-The-Walking-Dead-3.10-Diviner-4.jpg 3x10-The-Diviner-Madison-and-Strand-fear-the-walking-dead-40696151-500-352.jpg 3x10-The-Diviner-Madison-and-Strand-fear-the-walking-dead-40696152-500-352.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-310-madison-dickens-5-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-310-strand-domingo-interview-1600x720.jpg latest-29.png "La Serpiente" Fear-The-Walking-Dead-3.11-La-Serpiente-5.jpg 3x11-La-Serpiente-Promotional-Photo-fear-the-walking-dead-40704555-334-500.jpg 3x11-La-Serpiente-Promotional-Photo-fear-the-walking-dead-40704557-334-500.jpg Fear-The-Walking-Dead-3.11-La-Serpiente-7.jpg Fear-The-Walking-Dead-3.11-La-Serpiente-6.jpg 3x11-La-Serpiente-Promotional-Photo-fear-the-walking-dead-40704542-500-334.jpg 3x11-La-Serpiente-Promotional-Photo-fear-the-walking-dead-40704543-500-334.jpg 3x11-La-Serpiente-Promotional-Photo-fear-the-walking-dead-40704547-500-334.jpg "This Land Is Your Land" Season three victor strand.png FTWD-313-2-600x401.jpg FTWD-313-5-600x401.jpg "El Matadero" Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-314-madison-dickens-strand-domingo-pre-800x600.jpg "Things Bad Begun" Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-315-victor-domingo-935.jpg Fear-the-Walking-Dead-s3-finale-5-600x401.jpg Fear-the-Walking-Dead-s3-finale-1-600x401.jpg "Sleigh Ride" Season 4 Iconic colman fear4portrait.jpg Iconic colman 034-rt.jpg Ftwds4banner.jpg Strand2ftwds4.jpg Strand2.jpg "What's Your Story?" IMG 20180522 100727.jpg "Another Day in the Diamond" Strand.jpg IMG 20180522 095253.jpg IMG 20180522 095334.jpg IMG 20180522 095427.jpg IMG 20180522 095318.jpg IMG 20180522 095320.jpg IMG 20180522 095417.jpg IMG 20180522 095508.jpg IMG 20180522 095511.jpg "Good Out Here" IMG 20180522 104503.jpg IMG 20180522 104502.jpg IMG 20180522 104543.jpg IMG 20180522 104553.jpg IMG 20180522 104556.jpg IMG 20180522 104614.jpg IMG 20180522 104604.jpg IMG 20180522 104602.jpg IMG 20180522 104630.jpg IMG 20180522 104631.jpg Season four victor strand.png "Buried" IMG 20180522 100954.jpg IMG 20180522 101006.jpg IMG 20180522 101015.jpg IMG 20180522 101016.jpg IMG 20180522 101055.jpg IMG 20180522 101108.jpg IMG 20180522 101040.jpg IMG 20180522 101057.jpg "Just in Case" Strand JIC 1.jpg Strand JIC 2.jpg Strand JIC 3.jpg Strand JIC 4.jpg Strand JIC 5.jpg 32690360_628945600777939_2006547693500891136_n.jpg "The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" IMG 20180522 094145.jpg Nick TWSOWYAN 1.jpg "No One's Gone" Strand NOG 1.jpg Strand NOG 2.jpg Alicia NOG 3.jpg Strand NOG 3.jpg "People Like Us" Strand PLU 1.jpg "Close Your Eyes" CYE i have to clear.png "... I Lose Myself" Alicia Strand.jpg Season 5 StrandS5.jpg Strand(2)S5.jpg "Here to Help" Strand S5.jpg BrothersInArms.jpg "The Hurt That Will Happen" StrandNervous.jpg StrandLookingFine.jpg StrandSurrenders.jpg Getthefuckoutaherer.jpg SalazarGunStrand.jpg "Skidmark" StrandSarahWendellPlan.jpg StrandThinking.jpg StrandContactsCharlie.jpg StrandWalkie.jpg "The Little Prince" StrandSarahBeerbos.jpg "Still Standing" 5x07 Strand fights walkers.jpg "Is Anybody Out There?" 5x08 Group prep to leave.jpg 5x08 Strand mecanic.jpg "Channel 4" 5x09 Fear Crew.jpg 5x09 Fear Originals.jpg 5x09 Strand killing walkers.jpg 5x09 Strand exausted.jpg "You're Still Here" 5x11 Strand is shocked.jpg 5x11 Wes meets Alicia and Strand.jpg 5x11 Wes is cool.jpg "Leave What You Don't" "Channel 5" 5x15 gang.jpg "End of the Line" 5x16 alicia.jpg 5x16 victor.jpg 5x16 gangsta strand.jpg Category:Fear The Walking Dead Galleries Category:Character Galleries